Our Friendship
by Everlasting 13
Summary: HIATUS. Ketika persahabatan diuji. Karena cinta, dan keegoisan. Dapatkah mereka tetap bersahabat? SakuHinaTenInoTema/ SasuNaruNejiSaiShika. FRIENDSHIP. Chappie 3 APDET. Chapter 3 : The Secret 1.
1. Prolog

Fanfic ini saia buat untuk teman-teman saia. _Girls, you rock! _Hha.. buat teman saia yang tergila-gila sama Nick Jonas, yang tergila-gila sama komik, yang tergila-gila sama Jesse Mc Cartney, yang tergila-gila sama Joe Jonas, yang tergila-gila sama Kaji Aoi, dan yang tergila-gila sama novel. _This is for you!_

**-x-**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto.

Our Friendship © Primrose Violett.

**-x-**

Ketika persahabatan diuji. Karena cinta, dan keegoisan. Dapatkah mereka tetap bersahabat? SakuHinaTenInoTema/ SasuNaruNejiSaiShika. FRIENDSHIP.

**-x-**

_Persahabatan memang indah,_

_Tapi saat cinta datang,_

_Cinta menghacurkan persahabatan itu._

**-x-**

"Apa kamu menyukai dia juga?"

"Aku menyukainya sejak dulu."

"Hei, katanya kamu ngga akan jatuh cinta?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang kamu sukai adalah orang yang ku sukai juga?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa yang dia pilih kamu?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku?"

**-x-**

_Cinta, dan keegoisan,_

_Dua hal yang dapat membuat persahabatan itu hancur._

**-x-**

"Ingat ya! Kalau kamu menyukai dia juga, kita ngga akan berteman lagi!"

"Bagaimana, bagaimana ini? Aku menyukai dia juga. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji ngga akan menyukainya."

"Kau tahu? Aku juga menyukainya."

**-x-**

_Saat perasaan itu terungkap,_

_Dan hancurlah semuanya._

**-x-**

"Aku.. aku ngga menyangka selama ini kamu menyukainya."

"Kita ngga akan berteman lagi."

"Hei, kalian berdua! Aku juga menyukainya."

"Apa?"

**-x-**

_Dan, saat harus memutuskan,_

_Saat semuanya harus terluka,_

_Tapi, biarlah takdir saja yang memutuskan._

**-x-**

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia?"

"Aku juga menyukainya."

"Tapi, kenapa bukan aku?"

"Karena aku ngga pernah menyukaimu."

"Bukan kita yang dipilih. Apa kamu ngga sedih?"

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

**-x-**

_Terkadang terpikir,_

_Kalau tak mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya,_

_Persahabatan ini takkan hancur._

**-x-**

_Tapi, kalau sudah seperti ini,_

_Biarkan saja semuanya berlalu, _

_Atau kita terus percaya pada takdir,_

_Yang akan mengubah segalanya._

**-x-**

_Tapi, masihkah terpikir,_

_Sebuah akhir yang bahagia,_

_Untuk persahabatan ini,_

_Yang sudah hancur,_

_Karena cinta dan keegoisan._

**-x-**

"Semuanya ngga akan seperti ini, kalau kalian tak terlibat percintaan itu!"

"Jangan salahkan kami…"

"… salahkan saja cinta."

**-x-**

_Jangan salahkan kami, _

_Salahkan saja cinta,_

_Yang telah membuat hati kami terluka,_

_Dan persahabatan ini hancur._

**-x-**

"Aku benci kamu! Kenapa kamu yang dipilih?"

**-x-**

_Sampai, akhirnya,_

_Menemukan cinta baru,_

_Yang dapat membuatnya merelakan,_

_Dan mempersatukan kembali persahabatan ini._

**-x-**

"Aku sayang kalian."

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan tetap bersama."

"Dan terus menjaga persahabatan ini."

**-x-**

**Hahahaha.. masih prolog..**

**Baru kali ini saia buat fanfic yang ber-genre friendship.**

**Haduh.. kok bukannya nyelesein fanfic 'Not a Very Romantic White Day' ama fanfic 'For Love', malah buat fanfic baru..**

**Eh, eh, REVIEW ya..**

**REVIEW juga fanfic ku yang 'Not a Very Romantic Day'**

**-x-**

Sasuke-Sakura.

Hinata-Naruto.

Tenten-Neji.

Sai-Ino.

Shikamaru-Temari.

Dan, ada cinta segi empat. Bisa tebak cinta segi empat diantara siapa saja?

**REVIEW.**


	2. One : Friend

Fanfic ini saia buat untuk mengenang persahabatan saia dengan teman-teman saia. _Girls, you rock! _Hha.. buat teman saia yang tergila-gila sama Nick Jonas, yang tergila-gila sama komik, yang tergila-gila sama Jesse Mc Cartney, yang tergila-gila sama Joe Jonas, dan ada yang tergila-gila sama novel. _This is for you!_

**X X X**

**a new fanfic from Violett.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Our Friendship © Primrose Violett.**

**La La Land © Demi Lovato.**

**X X X**

Ketika persahabatan diuji. Karena cinta, dan keegoisan. Dapatkah mereka tetap bersahabat? SakuHinaTenInoTema/ SasuNaruNejiSaiShika. FRIENDSHIP.

**X X X**

Menjalin persahabatan memanglah tidak mudah. Kadang, ada saatnya persahabatan itu hampir hancur, dan ada saatnya persahabatan itu berjalan mulus.

Dan itulah yang akan terjadi terhadap persahabatan mereka. Lurus bagaikan jalan tol, tapi suatu saat dapat saja terjerumus ke dalam jurang.

**X X X**

_One : Friend._

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari adalah lima gadis yang saling bersahabat sejak mereka semua masuk SMP, sampai sekarang mereka telah duduk di bangku SMA. Semua gadis yang bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School, sekolah mereka berlima, pasti iri dengan mereka karena, selain mereka menjadi 'The Most Wanted Girls' di Konoha Senior High School, mereka juga memiliki band sendiri yang diberi nama 'The Chocolate Girls' yang sekarang sedang naik daun di Konoha.

Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink _sebahu, mata berwarna _emerald_, dan Ia adalah gadis maniak _pink_. Biasanya, Sakura dipanggil 'Saku' oleh teman-temannya. Sakura mempunyai hobi membaca buku, apalagi novel. Ia sangat menyukai pelajaran matematika.

Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut bewarna hitam kebiru-biruan sepunggung, dan mata berwarna _violet_. Hinata memiliki hobi bermain biola. Ia selalu dipanggil 'Nat-nat' oleh teman-temannya. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang pintar berbahasa Inggris, juga gadis yang pendiam.

Sedangkan Tenten adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut yang berwarna cokelat panjang, dan suka dicepol dua. Dari teman-temannya, Hanyalah Tenten, dan Temari yang memiliki sifat tomboy. Tenten pintar di bidang Biologi. Dan, Ia selalu saja membaca buku pengetahuan bukan novel, atau komik, seperti yang anak-anak lain gemari.

Ino memiliki rambut pirang panjang, dan suka diikat satu. Meskipun rambutnya pirang, tapi Ia bukanlah keturunan bule. Ia adalah orang Jepang tulen. Matanya berwarna biru muda, dan Ia adalah gadis yang paling ceria diantara Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari. Ino pintar di bidang Matematika. Kalau lagi belanja, Ino bisa tahu duluan total belanjanya daripada si kasir.

Temari memiliki rambut pirang sebahu yang selalu diikat empat. Sama seperti Ino, ia bukan keturunan bule tapi, Jepang tulen. Ia adalah cewek yang paling sadis, galak diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Dan Temari pintar di bidang fisika, dan sejarah. Ia adalah Pecinta Fisika, dan sejarah.

**X X X **

"Hei Temari! Kamu, Tenten, dan Ino bakalan ikut olimpiade MIPA se- Konoha ya? Selamat Berjuang!" seru Sakura sambil menghampiri Temari, dan memberikan _sprite _yang baru dia beli.

"_Thanks. _Doakan kami menang ya!" seru Temari meminta dukungan kepada Sakura.

"Hei, _girls_. _What's up??_" sapa Tenten, yang datang bersama Hinata, dan Ino.

"Engga ada apa-apa kok. Eh, kenapa kalian dipanggil ke kantor guru waktu pelajaran sejarah?" tanya Sakura ke Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino.

"Tadi kita disetrap soalnya, kita SMS-an waktu pelajaran sejarah. Soalnya, pelajarannya _boring _banget sih. Tuh guru ngulang-ngulang terus tentang kemerdekaan Konoha. Bosen 'kan?" Tenten terus nyerocos.

"Iya, iya… tapi, kasihan tuh si Temari. Dia 'kan sudah cinta mati sama yang namanya sejarah. Sampai-sampai tiap hari ngapalin terus sejarah." seru Sakura.

"Ya iyalah, kalau ngga ada sejarah, kita ngga bakalan tahu kapan hari kemerdekaan Konoha." seru Temari membela pelajaran sejarah yang –mungkin- lebih dicintainya daripada pacarnya sendiri nanti.

"Iya.. iya.. _up to you _laah.." seru Tenten.

"Ehm, kita ke kantin yuuk… Sekalian aku traktir nih…" ajak Hinata.

"Waah.. lagi tebel nih duitnya?" tanya Tenten.

"He-eh." Jawab Hinata singkat. "Ayo! Mau ngga di traktir?" ajak Hinata lagi.

"Mauu." teriak Sakura, Tenten, Ino, dan Temari bersamaan.

**X X X**

Sesampainya di kantin, ternyata semua bangku dan meja di kantin telah terisi. Maka, kelima sahabat ini pun sibuk mencari-cari tempat makan. Dan, ada satu cowok yang menghampiri mereka. Cowok itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, mata berwarna hitam, tubuhnya cukup tinggi. Maklum, dia anak klub basket. "Hei, makan saja sama kita." seru cowok tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, wakil OSIS di Konoha Senior High School.

"Hah? Makan sama kalian, The Treasure*??" tanya Temari.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian ngga keberatan gitu?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng yang artinya 'tidak'.

"Bener nih? Makasih ya." seru Ino.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lagi. Dan, Ia pun mengantar kelimanya ke meja yang di tempati oleh The Treasure.

"H-hai." sapa Temari. "Makasih ya sudah mau bagi tempat sama kita." seru Temari lagi.

"Iya." jawab seorang cowok yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat, dan dikuncir, yang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Bener nih, ngga keberatan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ngga, kok." Jawab Sasuke.

Dan, sesi selanjutnya, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Ino memilih makanan mereka masing-masing, yang pada akhirnya, semua makanan iru dibayar oleh Hinata.

"Wuih… kalian makannya banyak banget." seru Shikamaru yang melihat makanan mereka bertumpuk-tumpuk banyaknya.

"Hehe… iya nih, 'kan lagi di-traktir sama Hinata yang lagi banyak duit." Seru Tenten sambil ngiler melihat _cheese cake_-nya Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat kelakuan Tenten itu hanya bingung melihat Tenten. "Ten, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang dari tadi ketakutan melihat Tenten yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Ehm, aku mau _cheese cake _kamu, Saku." Seru Tenten sambil mengelap iler-nya.

"Yee.. tinggal ngambil, kok. Emang susah??" seru Sakura.

"Males. Lihat tuh…" seru Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah kasir yang antriannya panjang banget. "…yang ngantri banyak banget."

"Siapa suruh kamu ngga beli aja sekalian tadi?" seru Sakura.

"Lagian, emang tempat jual _cheese cake_-nya dimana? Ngga lihat tuh." tanya Tenten.

"Itu…" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah meja yang dipenuhi dengan _cheese cake_.

"Woii, kalian mau makan ngga sih?" tanya Ino.

"Eh, iya ya… sampai lupa makan. Selamat makan." seru Sakura ke yang lain.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong gebetan kamu gimana Ten?" tanya Hinata.

"Gebetan? Ooh, cowok yang aku temuin di 'Terara', tempat kita les itu?"

"Aha! Kabarnya gimana?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Mana aku tahu!!! Ngga satu sekolah, juga! Orang kita juga ngga kenal satu sama lain." seru Tenten berlagak ngga peduli padahal, pengen banget ketemu sama cowok gebetannya itu.

"Alah, bilang aja mau ketemu lagi. Penasaran, nih! Kayak gimana sih tampangnya cowok pujaan Tenten?" seru Ino sambil membayangkan bagaimana-tampang-gebetan-Tenten.

Seminggu yang lalu, saat Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, dan Temari lagi les di Terara, Tenten melihat seorang cowok yang kata Tenten cakep banget.

_Flashback : Start._

"_Saku, aku mau ke WC dulu ya?" Tenten memberi tahu Sakura bahwa dia mau ke WC dulu. "Temenin dong?" pinta Tenten._

"_Ngga. Males aku. Mana ini lagi pelajaran MTK lagi! Lagi seru-seru nya nyari jawaban nih! Kamu aja sendiri." tolak Sakura._

"_Takut." rayu Tenten dengan suara bayi-nya._

"_Ngga peduli! Sana pergi!!" usir Sakura._

"_Ngusir nih, ceritanya?" Tenten sewot._

"_Iya!! Udah sana!!" usir Sakura lagi._

_Perjalanan ke WC_

"_Some may say I need to be afraid. Of losing everything, because of where I had my start and where I made my name" – BRUKK – nyanyian Tenten terhenti karena Ia menabrak sesuatu – tepatnya, seorang cowok._

_Cowok itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna cokelat, tubuhnya tinggi, dan tatapan matanya lembut. Ia memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan punya Hinata._

"_Kamu baik-baik aja?" tanya cowok tersebut._

"_I-iya, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Tenten terbata-bata karena masih terpesona melihat ketampanan coeok di depannya ini._

_Cowok itu berdiri lalu, mengulurkan tangannya. Tenten pun meraih tangan tersebut. Lalu, cowok itu membantu Tenten berdiri._

"_Makasih." seru Tenten. _

"_Sama-sama. Aku duluan ya." pamit cowok tersebut. _

"_I-iya." Tenten hanya asal menjawab karena Ia masih terpesona kepada cowok tersebut._

_Setelah cowok tersebut berjalan menjauhi Tenten, hingga akhirnya cowok tersebut menghilang, Tenten baru sadar._

"_Ahh, aku lupa ngga nanyain siapa namanya?" Bodo!!" Tenten mengumpat dirinya sendiri._

_Flashback : End._

"Woii, cewek! Bisa diem ngga sih? Dari tadi nge-gossip melulu." Protes Shikamaru.

"Yee… ngertiin cewek dong! Cewek 'kan emang suka nge-gossip." seru Ino.

"_How troublesome_. Lagian, emang ada cowok yang mau sama si Tenten?" tanya Shikamaru, tujuannya ngejek.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Tenten jutek.

"Soalnya, tadi lo ngiler. Jorok, deh! Mana ada cowok yang mau punya cewek yang suka ngiler kayak lo?" ejek Shikamaru.

"Yaah, wajar dong. Lagian gue 'kan lagi pengen tuh _cheese cake_…" seru Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah _cheese cake _Sakura. "…jadi, ga apa-apa 'kan kalau gue ngiler!" seru Tenten sambil berteriak. Untung, ngga ada orang lain yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tenten.

"Ehm, suara lo keras banget, Ten. Hati-hati lho! Ntar ada yang denger, bisa-bisa jadi gossip baru nih." Temari memperingatkan Tenten.

"Dasar nih cowok! Nyebelin banget!" seru Tenten.

"_Whatever_." seru Shikamaru ngga peduli.

"Lo sendiri, apa ada cewek yang mau ama lo?" tanya Tenten, balik ngejek Shikamaru.

"Bodo, ah. Gue ngga pedulu tentang urusan cewek."

"Jadi, lo ngga mau ada cewek yang suka sama lo?" tanya Temari.

"Ngga mau." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

_CRASH!_ Ada hati seseorang yang terluka dengan perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

'_Hhh, dia emang ngga mau ada cewek yang suka sama dia ya?' _tanya seseorang dalam hati.

"Heh! Lo mau jadi bujangan??" tanya Ino.

"Seumur hidup ngga ada yang bakalan ngedampingin lo, lo mau?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa sih? Kok nyambung-nyambung jadi ke hal bujangan?" sekarang, giliran Shikamaru yang sewot.

"Gue juga ngga tau tuh? Emang tadi kita lagi ngomongin apa sih? Kok bisa nyambung-nyambung ke bujangan?" tanya Ino kebingungan.

"Gini nih, tadi 'kan kita lagi ngomongin gini…" sementara Tenten lagi ngejelasin ke Ino tentang hal bujangan, Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Ehm Sasuke, kok dari tadi diem aja?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke yang tadi lagi asyik makan mie baso yang dibelinya, menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Males berdebat." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oooooooh." Sakura ber 'Ooh' ria.

Sementara Shikamaru, Ino, dan Tenten terus berdebat, Sakura diam-diam terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya pun langsung menoleh kearah orang yang menolehnya—Sakura.

"Sakura, kok dari tadi kamu ngeliatin aku terus?" tanya Sasuke ramah.

"E-eh." Sakura yang malu karena aksi kecilnya diketahui pun, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di pipi-nya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura, merasa aneh. "Kamu sakit?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"N-ngga apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik aja." seru Sakura.

'_Aihh, tadi aku sama Sasuke ngomongnya pakai aku-kamu. Kayak yang pacaran aja.' _pikir Sakura. Tambah lama, muka Sakura makin merah saja.

"Ehm temen-temen, udah bel masuk nih." tiba-tiba, Hinata mengingatkan temen-temennya bahwa jam istirahat telah selesai.

"Hah?! Masa?? Makananku belum habis nih." seru Ino dan Tenten bersamaan. Lalu, mereka melihat piring yang lainnya. "Hah?! Kok makanan kalian udah pada habis sih?" tanya Ino, heran.

"Ya iyalah, orang dari tadi kalian berdebat terus." seru Sakura.

"Makannya, jangan suka berdebat." seru Hinata memperingatkan.

"Iya, Ma'am." seru Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun berjalan kearah kelas mereka, begitu pula dengan Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari.

**X X X**

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Matematika, setelah itu Bahasa Indonesia, dan Bahasa Mandarin. Tak lama setelah itu, bel sekolah tanda pelajaran telah selesai.

"_Girls_, aku pulang duluan ya." pamit Sakura.

"Lho? Kamu ngga mau pulang bareng kita?" tanya Ino.

"Ada urusan dulu nih." jawab Sakura.

"Ohh, ya udah. _Bye_." seru Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari bersamaan.

"_Bye_." seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah keempat temannya.

Sakura melihat teman-temannya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Hinata, dan Ia melihat terus kearah mobil yang makin lama makin menjauh, dan sampai pada akhirnya mbil itu tak terlihat lagi.

'_Sayonara' _seru Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura pun berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura…

"Ma, aku pulang." teriak Sakura.

"Sakura, lekas masuk ke kamar. Belajar buat besok sekolah. Setelah itu, kamu pergi les dengan teman-temanmu." teriak Mama Sakura yang memang sedang berada di lantai dua rumahnya.

Sakura pun lekas masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang juga berada di kamarnya.

Sakura menyalakan _shower_ lalu, mebasahi dirinya. Ia tak peduli jika baju seragamnya basah. Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura pun menangis. Air matanya bercampur dengan air yang terus keluar dari _shower_. Ia merasa capek, hatinya hancur. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan apa yang selalu menimpa dirinya.

"Aku… udah ngga tahan lagi. Untuk apa aku terus hidup di dunia? Aku capek. Terlalu banyak cobaan, Tuhan." Sakura terisak. Ia memang sudah capek, dengan kehidupannya selama ini.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ia pun mengganti pakaiannya. Meletakkan beju seragamnya yang basah ke keranjang khusus pakaian kotor. Lalu, Ia mengganti bajunya dengan celana jins panjang berwarna biru muda, dan baju kaos berwarna biru muda yang bergambar buah strawberry. Ia menyisir rambut merah mudanya, lalu, mengikat rambutnya dengan ikat rambut berwarna biru muda. Setalah itu, Ia ragu dengan model rambutnya, sehingga, Ia membuka ikatannya, lalu Ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai di punggungnya.

Ia terus menatap dirinya yang sekarang berdiri di depan cermin yang cukup besar.

Ia menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip.

Setelah itu, Ia merasa sangat pusing, kelopak matanya pun menutup. Dan Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya yang akan jatuh ke lantai. Ia hanya bisa menurut pada apa yang tubuhnya inginkan. Sedikit istirahat.

**X X X**

"_Sakura, kamu kenapa?" _Ia mengenali suara ini, ini adalah suara Mamanya.

"_Saku." _ini suara Ino.

"_Sakura." _kalau ini, suara Tenten.

"_Sakura, kamu baik-baik aja 'kan?" _ini pasti suara Temari.

"_Sakura-chan." _kalau suara lemah lembut ini pasti suara Hinata.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Membiarkan cahaya matahari sedikit-sedikit memasuki matanya. Setelah itu, Ia pun membuka matanya.

"Sakura! Nak, kamu kenapa?" tanya Mama Sakura khawatir.

"Sakura ngga apa-apa Ma. Sekarang, ada dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini di kamar kamu Nak. Kamu kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba pingsan? Badan kamu juga panas." tanya Mama Sakura sambil meletakkan tangannya di kening Sakura.

"Ma, ini jam berapa?" tanya Sakura ke Mamanya.

Lalu, Mama Sakura pun melihat kearah jam dinding Sakura yang berwarna pink. "Jam 5 Nak." jawab Mama Sakura.

"Waah, gimana dong? Aku ngga jadi les deh." teriak Sakura.

"Sakura, ngga apa-apa kok. Sekarang, kamu istirahat lagi ya." seru Mama Sakura.

"I-iya Ma." jawab Sakura, aneh.

'_Ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba, Mama jadi peduli banget sama aku?'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura, tadi kami di telepon sama Mama kamu, Tante bilang kamu pingsan. Jadi, setelah kita pulang les, kita langsung ke rumah kamu deh." jelas Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Makasih ya." seru Sakura.

"Sama-sama. Syukurlah kamu udah sadar. Besok mau sekolah ngga?" tanya Hinata.

"Mau dong." jawab Sakura.

**X X X**

_Persahabatan memang indah,_

_Tapi saat cinta datang,_

_Cinta menghacurkan persahabatan itu._

_Cinta, dan keegoisan,_

_Dua hal yang dapat membuat persahabatan itu hancur._

_Saat perasaan itu terungkap,_

_Dan hancurlah semuanya._

_Dan, saat harus memutuskan,_

_Saat semuanya harus terluka,_

_Tapi, biarlah takdir saja yang memutuskan._

_Terkadang terpikir,_

_Kalau tak mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya,_

_Persahabatan ini takkan hancur._

_Tapi, kalau sudah seperti ini,_

_Biarkan saja semuanya berlalu, _

_Atau kita terus percaya pada takdir,_

_Yang akan mengubah segalanya._

_Tapi, masihkah terpikir,_

_Sebuah akhir yang bahagia,_

_Untuk persahabatan ini,_

_Yang sudah hancur,_

_Karena cinta dan keegoisan._

_Jangan salahkan kami, _

_Salahkan saja cinta,_

_Yang telah membuat hati kami terluka,_

_Dan persahabatan ini hancur._

**X X X**

**Review!!!**

**Don't Forget to Review!!**

**Ehm, ada beberapa adegan yang terlalu lebai bagi saia. **

**Adegan yang Tenten-Shikamaru berdebat. –lebai banget-**

**Ya udah, saia pamit dulu.**

**Selamat ting – tunggu!**

**Saia mau bilang Terima kasih buat yang sudah nge-review yang chapter 1-nya.**

**Uchiha Ayashi **: Ahh, curhat yuu.. sama dong, aku juga pernah ngalamin kayak gini.. huahuahua… Thanks buat review nya…

**Dani D'mile **: Senpai!! –ngga papa 'kan panggil senpai?- Ini udah di apdet… Thanks review nya.

**Hiryuka Nishimori **: nee-chan, kapan komen-komenan lagi di FS??Dijamin ngga bakal seru hwahahaha… SALAH! Bukan itu jawabannya.

**Icibi Gaara **: Maaf deh, ini 'kan cuman cuplikan-cuplikan gituu jadi, maklum kalau timeline nya ngga jelas.

**Shizuka Daihyooga**: SALAH!!! Hwahahaha… *ketawa ala Tukul (?) * Kalau saia bingung milih…

**TensaisBaka **: Ada adegan NejiTen-nya. Tapi, kurang romantis. Nih udah apdet…

**kakkoii-chan **: SALAH!!!

**Lawra-chan **: SALAH!! Yang direbutin bukan Sakura tapi, -dibekep-

**Aika Uchiha **: Pastii!! Aku 'kan SasuSaku Lover!!! Aika juga?

**shirayuki haruna**: nih, di apdet… review lagi, ya…

**Hyuuzu-chan **: apdet? Nih, aku kasih apdetannya…

**Furukara Kyu **: Aih! Aku dipanggil senpai? Jangan ah!! Jadi malu… -lebai-

**Ojaaan ojan**: Kata-kata puitis? Emang ada ya?

**nisa vierstein**: Aku juga pernah… -sama-sama curhat-

**Gina Chan Qrey**: SALAH!!!

**Saia kasih tau yang benernya :**

**Sasuke direbutin ama Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata –apakah itu disebut cinta segiempat?-**

**Maaf kalau authornya error yaa…**

**Maklum, lagi UTS…**

**Ngliat jadwal UTS ;**

**Besok, ulangan Kimia, Fisika, ama TIK??? –langsung kabur ke kamar, belajar-**

**Haduh!! Doain dapet nilai bagus lah yaa…**

**Oia, kalau percakapan antara SakuTenHinaTemaIno itu pake aku-kamu tapi, kalau antara SakuTenHinaTemaIno/ SasuShika itu pake gue-lo.**

***The Treasure : Nama genk SasuShika.**

**Ada yang puny aide apa nama genk SakuTenHinaTemaIno?? Kasih tau lewat review!!**

**Dan, ada lowongan OC :**

**Jadi kakak perempuan Sakura 1 orang (kuliah).**

**Jadi kakak laki-laki Sakura 2 orang (kuliah, SMA).**

**Sertakan ciri-ciri, sifat, nama yang dipakai, gender, mau jadi?.**

**Dan, yang udah kuliah itu sertakan jurusan kuliahnya yaa…**

**Next Chapter : Two : Her Life.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Two : Her Life

Fanfic ini saia buat untuk mengenang persahabatan saia dengan teman-teman saia. _Girls, you rock! _Hha.. buat teman saia yang tergila-gila sama Nick Jonas, yang tergila-gila sama komik, yang tergila-gila sama Jesse Mc Cartney, yang tergila-gila sama Joe Jonas, dan ada yang tergila-gila sama novel. _This is for you!_

**X X X**

**a new fanfic from Violett.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Our Friendship © Primrose Violett.**

**X X X**

Ketika persahabatan diuji. Karena cinta, dan keegoisan. Dapatkah mereka tetap bersahabat? SakuHinaTenInoTema/ SasuNaruNejiSaiShika. FRIENDSHIP.

**X X X**

_Two : Her Life._

Sakura masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Meskipun, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Tapi, Ia tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran Matematika, pelajaran kesukaannya.

Sakura dijemput oleh Hinata, Temari, Tenten, dan Ino. Mereka berlima memang suka pergi dan pulang sekolah bareng.

Sesampainya disekolah, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Ino segera menuju ke kelas mereka, kelas 10-B. Mereka mengira, tidak ada satu pun dari teman-teman mereka yang telah berada di sekolah sepagi ini. Ya, waktu memang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30, dan biasanya, jam 06.30 itu, baru mereka saja yang tiba di sekolah.

Suasana kelas mereka pun berbeda. Yang biasanya tenang, menjadi ribut, oleh suara anak-anak yang bergosip. Begitu mereka masuk kelas, kelas yang biasanya bau apek juga jadi wangi banget, kayak taman bunga.

Tentu saja, mereka berlima bingung.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Aku juga ngga tau. Eh, ada apa sih?" tanya Ino ke Sakura.

"Aku juga ngga tau, tuh. Kamu tau ngga ini ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura ke Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, artinya 'tidak tahu'.

"Hei, tanya dong. Gimana kita bisa tau kalau kita ngga tanya langsung ke mereka?" usul Ino.

"Saku, kamu tanya gih." suruh Tenten.

"Ngga mau." seru Sakura.

"Ya udah. Aku aja yang nanya." kata Temari.

"Ehmmm." Temari berdeham. "_Guys_, tumben banget kalian dateng pagi-pagi begini. Ada apa sih?" tanya Temari.

"Eh? Kamu belum tau Temari? 'Kan, nanti bakalan ada mahasiswa kedokteran dateng kesini." jelas seorang cewek.

"Hah? Emang iya, ya?" tanya Ino ngga percaya.

"Iya… terus, ada juga mahasiswa dari jurusan seni." jelas salah satu teman mereka lagi.

"What?! Jurusan seni? Cakep ga?" jiwa ngecengin Ino pun seketika timbul lagi.

"Meneketehe."

"Hu-uh." Ino mencibir soalnya, pertanyaan dia ngga di jawab.

"Alah, Ino… buat apa pikirin mahasiswa seni itu?" usul Tenten.

"I-iya. Lagian, dia 'kan belum tentu laki-laki, Ino-chan." kata Hinata.

"Yup." teriak Sakura, Tenten, Temari bersamaan.

"Tapi 'kan…" ucapan Ino terputus.

"Oi… oi… emangnya, semua mahasiswa seni itu cakep? Ngga 'kan." kata Tenten.

"Tapi 'kan… aku cuman udah bosen aja sama cowok-cowok yang ada disini." jelas Ino.

"Bosen? Maksudnya, semua cowok disini itu jelek-jelek, gitu?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. "Eh, tapi ngga juga tuh. Ada sih, satu cowok yang cakep." seru Ino sambil senyum-senyum.

"Siapa?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Rahasia…!!! He… he… he…" kata Ino.

"Hu-uh. Curang!" seru Temari.

"Iya, nih. Kita 'kan juga sering curhat tentang cowok yang disuka." kata Sakura.

"Iya, iya. Nanti, deh! Kalau nanti kalian ke rumah aku ya." kata Ino.

"Iyaaa." seru Sakura, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten bersamaan.

**X X X**

"Aduh… kapan ya, kedua mahasiswa itu dateng?" gumam Ino.

"Hei… konsen dong… Ini tuh lagi pelajaran Matematika tau! Kamu harus konsen!" kata Sakura.

"Iya, iya." seru Ino kesal. "Habisnya, penasaran. Cowok bukan? Cakep ngga?" seru Ino.

"Aaahh… di otakmu itu hanya ada cowok, cowok, dan cowok aja…" kata Sakura.

"Hei… itu normal tau? Daripada cewek yang memikirkan cewek, cewek, dan cewek aja…" seru Ino.

"Ya iya lah… kalo cewek suka cewek mah lesbi kali…" kata Sakura.

"Anak-anak, pelajaran cukup sampai disini ya. Kalian boleh istirahat." kata Guru yang mengajar di kelas Sakura.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari pun keluar dari kelas mereka, dan menuju kantin.

Mereka pun menuju ke meja yang biasa nya ditempati oleh mereka. Dan, setelah itu mereka pun bergosip ria.

"Eh, eh, aku udah ngga sabar ihh…" kata Ino.

"Ngga sabar apaan?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Itu loh… mahasiswa…" kata Ino.

"Iiihh… Ino, daritadi pikirannya itu mahasiswa melulu." kata Sakura.

"Iya, tuh. Apa ngga terlalu ketuaan?" tanya Tenten.

Ino menggeleng.

"Tapi 'kan, kalau mahasiswa itu tuh dewasa banget gituu…" kata Hinata.

Ino menggeleng lagi.

"Iiihh… daun tua!" ejek Tenten.

"Tenten! Apanya yang daun tua?" tanya Ino. "Paling, kalau mahasiswa itu 'kan cuma beda 1 atau 2, 3 tahun ama kita." lanjut Ino.

"Tapi 'kan…" kata Hinata yang omongannya keburu disela sama Ino.

"Apaan sih? 'Kan aku juga liat dulu tampangnya. OK apa ngga!" kata Ino.

"Kamu itu… kalo ngliat orang tuh dari penampilan aja…" kata Tenten.

"Ya iya lah… kalo jelek, buat apa dipacarin?" jelas Ino.

"Iya sih… tapi 'kan, penampilan luar belum menjamin dalamnya." kata Hinata.

"Iya, Mom." ejek Ino.

"Ino-chan, kok manggil aku Mom, sih?" tanya Hinata.

"Soalnya, Hinata mirip ibu-ibu, sih." jelas Ino.

"Hu-uh." Hinata kesal karena diejek oleh Ino.

"Eh, gimana kalau seandainya mahasiswa itu ngga ganteng?" tanya Temari.

"Ya… pasti ganteng lah… Eh, ngga tau juga tuh…" kata Ino.

"Oi… oi… boleh ngga kita ikut makan di meja kalian?" tanya Shikamaru, yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di meja Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Ino bersama Sasuke.

"Eeeeittt… kok kalian udah main duduk sih?" tanya Tenten. "Harusnya 'kan, kalian itu tunggu dulu keputusan dari kita." kata Tenten.

"Udahlah… ngga usah bawel…" kata Shikamaru.

"Ihhh, ni anak… masih untung dikasih tempat." seru Tenten kesal.

"Udah… udah… mendingan lanjutin lagi ngegosip-mya." kata Ino.

Shikamaru duduk di sebelah Temari yang _kebetulan _bangkunya masih kosong. Sedangkan, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura yang _kebetulan _juga bangku disebelahnya kosong.

Temari, dan Sakura salting. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, Sakura dan Temari itu sudah suka sama Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Tapi, tanpa disadari, ada dua pasang mata yang tidak suka melihat Sakura dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan.

'_Huh. Aku ngga bisa duduk disebelah Sasuke. Sebel!!!' _pikir seseorang.

Tenten yang melihat adanya keanehan—yaitu, suasana yang tiba-tiba jadi sepi, Tenten segera memulai gossip lagi.

"Hallo… Ino, gimana kalau mahasiswa itu emang cakep?" tanya Tenten.

"Emm, kalo cakep? Yah, PDKT lah." kata Ino.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang ngga mengerti apa yang mereka bicarain, hanya menatap mereka yang mulai asyik bergosip lagi.

"Eh… emangnya, Ino-chan suka mahasiswa yang ngambil jurusan seni ya?" tanya Hinata.

Ino mengangguk.

"Kalau Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, kali ini ke Sakura.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku… suka cowok yang jago di biologi, sama kimia." jawab Sakura.

'_Biologi dan kimia? Gampang!' _kata seseorang di dalam hati.

"Kalau Tenten-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Olahraga! Terutama yang hebat basket dan tennis." kata Tenten.

"Kalau Temari-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku? Mungkin yang hebat di bidang Bahasa, dan tidur." jawab Temari.

"Nah, kalau Hinata sendiri?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

"Aku? Sepakbola." jawab Hinata.

"Hei, thanks ya… kalian udah bolehin kami makan disini." seru Sasuke.

"Oh… iya, sama-sama." seru Sakura.

"Hei, kenapa kalian cepet banget? Udah masuk gitu?" tanya Ino.

"Iya." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"HAH???!!!" teriak nereka berlima bersamaan dengan keras. Sasuke dan Shikamaru menutup telinga mereka dari teriakkan para gadis ini.

"Yo! Kami duluan ya." pamit Sasuke.

**X X X**

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Ino pun segera menuju ke kelas mereka untuk pelajaran Biologi.

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, Ibu Guru yang mengajar biologi ngga akan ngajar disini lagi, karena beliau memutuskan untuk menikah. Jadi, mulai hari ini, ada guru baru yang akan mengajar kalian. Tapi, beliau ini masih seorang mahasiswa. Mahasiswa kedokteran dari Suna University." jelas Ibu Kepala Sekolah, Tsunade.

Kelas Sakura langsung berisik dengan bisikkan dari setiap murid.

Para siswi langsung pada bergosip _'Cakep ngga ya?' _atau _'Guru barunya cewek apa cowok?'_.

Temari dengan berani bertanya pada sang kepala sekolah, "Sensei, guru barunya cewek apa cowok?".

"Temari sayang…" seru Tsunade sok akrab. "…kalau Sensei bilang mahasiswa itu artinya cewek atau cowok?" Tsunade balik tanya.

"Cowok, Sensei." jawab Temari.

"Nah, berarti, GURU BARUNYA COWOK!!!" teriak Tsunade.

Semua murid langsung diam. Ada yang berpikir _'Wah, delapan keajaiban dunia, nih… Tsunade-sensei yang seksi itu marah boo…' _

Tsunade yang tahu dirinya yang tadi marah di bisikkin, jadi tambah marah, "KALIAN NGOMONGIN SAYA YA?? BERANI JUGA KALIAN…" teriak Tsunade marah.

Tapi, masih ada yang bisik-bisik _'Ajibbb… Sensei marah euy… tambah seksi gitu lohh…'_

"NGOMONG APA KALIAN??" tanya Tsunade marah.

"Ngga kok sensei…" jawab semua murid sambil masang senyum lebar-lebar.

"Huh. Baiklah, kalian semua… berdiri, dan sambutlah guru biologi kalian yang _kawaii _ini." kata Tsunade.

(JENGG… JENGG… JENGG…)

Seorang cowok yang tubuhnya tinggi, memiliki rambut warna hitam dengan layer merah, dan mata emerald yang sama dengan kepunyaan Sakura. Tubuhnya tinggi, dan tentu saja, wajahnya tampan.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." sapa Guru baru itu dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Nama saya Haruno Furuki." seru guru baru itu yang bernama Furuki.

Semua anak cewek yang ada dikelas minus Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten, langsung menoleh kearah Sakura.

Terdengar bisikan dimana-mana, _'Uwaaa… Haruno? Jangan-jangan, itu kakaknya Sakura lagi…' _

"Ehmm…" Furuki berdeham, dan semua anak langsung diam, dan memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Ehm, Pak Guru!" seru Tenten mau menanyakan tentang soal yang tak dimengerti.

"Eh? Jangan panggil saya Pak Guru… tapi, Kakak saja." kata Furuki, sambil tersenyum.

Alhasil, semua cewek yang ada dikelas minus Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Sakura, _blushing_.

"Eh, oke Kak, saya mau nanya kalau soal nomor 3 itu gimana sih? Aku ngga ngerti maksudnya apa." kata Tenten.

"Eh… begini, ini maksudnya…bla…bla…bla…" kata Furuki menjelaskan.

Tanpa terasa, pelajaran Biologi pun telah usai, dan semua anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas karena sekarang jam istirahat kedua.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Ino.

"Hei, Sakura. Oke, jelaskan semuanya…" kata Ino histeris.

"Jelasin apaan, sih?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Itu… Guru biologi kita itu namanya Haruno Furuki." kata Ino.

"_And so?_" tanya Sakura malas.

"Apa dia itu kakak kamu, saudara kamu, atau siapa kamu?" tanya Ino serius seperti sedang meng-investigasi orang.

"Kakak aku." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Apa!!! Kakak kamu? Kamu beruntung, deh…" kata Ino.

"Beruntung apaan?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Punya kakak laki-laki yang cakep kayak gitu…" kata Ino.

"Biasa aja kali…" seru Sakura cuek.

**X X X**

"Kakak? Kenapa Kakak bisa ngajar disini?" tanya Sakura pelan setelah pelajaran usai.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Furuki kalem.

"Kenapa? Kakak kok ngga kasih tau Sakura dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya, semua hal harus kakak beritahu padamu?" bentak Furuki.

Sakura kaget, "Kakak?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kamu itu selalu mau ikut campur urusan orang!" seru Furuki kesal.

"Kamu itu hanya nyusahin orang aja…!!!" bentak Furuki emosi.

"Kakak? Kemana Kak Furuki yang dulu? Kau apakan dia?" tanya Sakura marah, Sakura tahu ini konyol karena, Ia tahu pasti kalau yang didepannya ini memang kakaknya, Haruno Furuki. Tapi, Sakura merasa Kakaknya ini berbeda.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu dengan 'Kau apakan Kakakku'?" tanya Furuki balik dengan kesal.

"Ini… sama sekali… bukan Kak Furuki yang kukenal…" kata Sakura pelan. Sakura mulai menangis.

"Apa? Kenapa, hah? Kau keberatan?" tanya Furuki.

"Kakak kenapa? Ini BUKAN Kak Furuki yang kukenal…" teriak Sakura.

_PLAKK…_

Furuki menampar Sakura.

Sakura kaget. Ia masih memegangi pipinya yang panas dan memerah karena temparan itu.

Tangis Sakura makin lama makin keras.

"Sakura… kau ini… benar-benar tidak berguna…" kata-kata kejam itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Furuki.

Sakura kaget mendengar perkataan Kakaknya itu. Ia kaget, marah, kecewa, semua perasaan itu campur aduk, sehingga membuat hati Sakura sakit, sakit sekali, "Kakak JAHAT!!!" teriak Sakura, tangisnya pecah.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan Kakaknya itu. Sakura terus berlari ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas-nya lalu pulang ke rumah. Kebetulan, di koridor yang Sakura lewati, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke memanggilnya, tetapi Sakura menghiraukannya, Sakura melewati Sasuke begitu saja, wajahnya dia tundukkan kebawah, bahunya menyenggol sedikit bahu Sasuke, meskipun Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya, tetapi Sasuke tahu Sakura sedang menangis.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura yang melewatinya begitu saja, dengan menangis juga. Bukannya Sasuke tidak peduli karena Sakura menangis, tetapi Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri.

Sakura masuk ke kelasnya. Ia kira, semua temannya sudah pulang. Tetapi, disana masih ada teman-teman Sakura ; Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Ino.

Sakura kaget, "Kalian? Kenapa kalian masih ada disini? Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami menunggumu, Sakura." kata Temari.

"Eh?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Yaa… dan begitu kami akan mengajakmu pulang, kau malah datang ke kelas dengan mata yang berurai air mata, begitu." seru Tenten.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku… ngga ingin pulang ke rumah dulu… Aku bisa ikut kalian?" tanya Sakura.

Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Aku… mau curhat sama kalian." seru Sakura.

Mereka mengangguk lagi.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau curhatnya di rumahku saja?" usul Hinata.

Mereka mengangguk. Dan, mereka berlima keluar dari kelas, dan pergi menuju rumah Hinata.

Ino memeluk Sakura yang masih menangis dipelukannya. Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten hanya melihat Sakura dengan bingung. Mereka ingin tahu ada apa dengan Sakura.

Ino membiarkan seragamnya yang mulai basah dengan air mata Sakura. Ino membelai rambut pink Sakura, dan mengelus punggungnya, seakan-akan memberikan Sakura kekuatan untuk menghadapi masalahnya itu.

**X X X**

**TBC~**

**Hua… *nangis lebai* saia lagi ngga ada ide untuk ngelanjutin yang 'Not a Very Romantic Day' jadinya, saia apdet fanfic ini, deh…**

**Maaf, karena OC yang ada disini baru Furu aja, dan itu juga sedikit. **

**Sebelumnya, saia mau minta maaf juga ama Furu. Maaf ya, Furu disini dibuat jadi mahasiswa kedokteran yang praktek ngajar biologi. Maaf juga, soalnya, Furu disini dibuat kejam… sorry.**

**Yah, sudahlah…**

**Thanks a lot buat para authors, dan readers yang udah ngebaca & nge-review fic ini.**

**Okelah, saia pamit yaa…**

Chapter 3 : My Family.

"_Sebenarnya, aku ada masalah sama kakakku."_

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

… 

**Rabu, 15 April 2009,**

**19 : 33,**

**Primrose Violett.**


	4. Three : The Secret

Fanfic ini saia buat untuk mengenang persahabatan saia dengan teman-teman saia. _Girls, you rock! _Hha.. buat teman saia yang tergila-gila sama Nick Jonas, yang tergila-gila sama komik, yang tergila-gila sama Jesse Mc Cartney, yang tergila-gila sama Joe Jonas, dan ada yang tergila-gila sama novel. _This is for you!_

**X X X**

**a new fanfic from Violett.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Our Friendship © Primrose Violett.**

**X X X**

Ketika persahabatan diuji. Karena cinta, dan keegoisan. Dapatkah mereka tetap bersahabat? SakuHinaTenInoTema/ SasuNaruNejiSaiShika. FRIENDSHIP.

**X X X**

_Three : The Secret 1_

"Ayo, teman-teman. Masuk." seru Hinata mempersilahkan keempat temannya—Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari untuk masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya yang besar.

"Wow. Halaman rumahmu masih sebesar dulu, ya? Atau mungkin lebih besar dari pada yang dulu." Tenten berdecak kagum.

"Hei, hei. Setahuku, waktu seminggu yang lalu kita main ke rumahmu, disitu belum ada arena bermain." kata Ino sambil menunjuk kearah perosotan, ayunan, komidi putar, dan lain-lain.

"Iya. Hanabi menginginkan di rumah ini ada taman bermainnya. Jadi, Ayah membelikannya berbagai permainan itu, dan membuatkan arena khusus buatnya." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Wahh… Ayahmu baik, ya?" ujar Temari. "Aku ingin punya Ayah seperti Ayahmu."

Hinata hanya tertawa dan tersenyum simpul, "Kalian hanya tidak tahu siapa Ayahku yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya, Ayahku juga tidak sebaik yang kalian kira." serunya.

"Ano… kenapa disini ada sepatu remaja cowok, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah sepatu kets berwarna biru tua yang khas sekali cowok yang diletakkan di pintu masuk sebuah kamar—Sakura bahkan sudah tidak menangis lagi—

"Oh, itu. Itu sepatu saudara laki-lakiku." ujar Hinata.

"Oh, ya? Saudara laki-laki? Cakep tidak?" tanya Ino bersemangat.

Temari menjitak kepala Ino, "Awww…" omel Ino kesakitan. "Apaan sih, Temari?" tanya Ino sambil memasang ekspresi marah.

"Dasar. Pikiranmu itu cowok terus." ujar Temari.

"Memang iya. Daripada mengoleksi kipas???" ejek Ino.

"Huh. Pantesan saja otakmu bodoh, Ino." Temari balas mengejek Ino.

"Apa kamu bilang??? Dasar penggila kipas!"

"Penggila cowok!"

"STOPPP!" teriak Tenten menengahi acara ejek-mengejek Ino dan Temari. "Sudahlah. Kata Hinata, saudaranya itu baru saja tiba di Konoha, dan dia berasal dari Suna, jauh 'kan?" seru Tenten.

"_And so???" _tanya Temari dan Ino bersamaan.

"Haduh. Artinya, kalian itu nggak boleh berisik. Dia sedang beristirahat." teriak Tenten gemas.

"Hei. Kamu kali yang akan membangunkannya. Suaramu keras sekali tahu!" ujar Ino.

Temari mengangguk setuju, "Iya. Suaramu itu keras sekali tadi."

"Oooopsss…"

**X X X**

"Sakura-chan, sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak mau memberi tahu masalahnya.

"Sakura, cerita saja." bujuk Temari.

Sakura tetap menggeleng.

"Hei. Kita 'kan teman. Seberapa rumitnya permasalahanmu, kami tidak akan menyebarkannya kok." kata Temari. "Yah, kecuali Ino. Dia sih ada kemungkinan akan menyebarkan semuanya." lanjut Temari.

Ino memelototinya.

"Cerita, ya?" tanya Ino lembut.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Sakura… kamu tahu? Kalau kita memiliki masalah dan tidak mau membaginya kepada seseorang, maka perasaan kita pasti lebih berat…" seru Ino. "…dan kalau kita membaginya kepada seseorang, maka beban kita juga pasti akan terasa lebih ringan." lanjutnya.

"Yup." ujar Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata bersamaan.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi menunduk. Dia memang sudah berhenti menangis sejak di mobil Hinata.

"Maaf ya, teman-teman." ujar Sakura pelan.

"Maaf untuk apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena aku tadi sempat meragukan kalian." kata Sakura.

"Hmmm… tidak apa-apa, Sakura." kata Tenten lembut.

"Kalian janji, ya? Nggak akan memberitahu kepada siapa pun tentang masalahku ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja." seru Temari.

"Kita 'kan sahabat?" kata Tenten.

"Dan, kita akan bersumpah demi persahabatan. Bahwa kami nggak akan memberitahu siapa pun tentang masalahmu." ujar Ino.

Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah…" desah Sakura.

"Ini adalah masalah yang sudah terjadi cukup lama…" ucapan Sakura mengambang.

"Saat itu—Ah! Aku takut." ujar Sakura memotong ceritanya dan menatap keempat temannya.

Death glare.

"Ah—iya, iya… aku ceritakan sekarang." ujar Sakura ketakutan.

"Waktu itu, saat aku masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP, kedua orang tuaku bertengkar hebat, dan seperti yang kalian tahu… mereka akhirnya bercerai." cerita Sakura dengan suara serak—mungkin karena menangis tadi.

"Dan… saat itu, aku dan Kak Takumi ikut dengan Ibuku, sedangkan kedua kakakku yang lain ikut dengan Ayahku…" cerita Sakura mengambang.

"Dan mulai saat itu… aku dan Kak Takumi bermusuhan dengan kedua kakakku yang lainnya, sebenarnya bukan kami yang ingin mencari masalah… tapi, mereka yang memusuhi kami duluan."

"Terus? Siapa kedua kakakmu itu, Sakura?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Iya. Setahuku, kamu hanya memiliki satu kakak; Kak Takumi." ujar Tenten.

"Hei. Kamu melupakan Kak Furuki yang cakep itu, tahu." protes Ino.

"Ino-chan merusak suasana saja." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Hei. Sudah-sudah." ujar Tenten sebelum terjadi pertengkaran (lagi).

"Lanjut, Sakura…" pinta Ino.

"Kedua kakakku yang tidak kalian kenal itu adalah Kak Dilla yang adalah anak pertama, dan Kak Furuki sebagai anak kedua."

"Lalu? Apa masalahmu dengan Kak Furuki?"

"Kak Furuki jadi sangat membenciku sejak aku memilih untuk ikut dengan Ibu." ujar Sakura.

"Benci? Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Membenci adiknya yang cantik seperti Sakura?" Tenten mendengus kesal.

"Haha… Tenten bisa saja… yah, tapi itulah kenyataannya; Kak Furuki membenciku dan Kak Takumi. Tapi, Kak Furuki lebih membenciku daripada Kak Takumi."

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan Kak Dilla?" tanya Ino.

"Kak Dilla kebalikannya. Dia tidak membenciku, tapi membenci Takumi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Karena...—Ah! Ceritanya panjang!"

"Ayolah… kami akan dengan setia mendengarkan semuanya." ujar Temari.

"Oke. Baiklah. Dulu… aku dan Kak Furuki itu sangat dekat. Bisa dibilang, kami itu sehati karena aku dan Kak Furuki pasti akan menyukai hal yang sama." ujar Sakura. "Seperti sama-sama menyukai warna merah, hitam, dan biru. Sama-sama menyukai komik ber-genre adventure. Sama-sama lebih menyayangi Ayah dibanding Ibu."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Kalau kalian sehati, kenapa kalian musuhan begitu?" tanya Ino aneh.

"Entahlah… mungkin hanya karena kesalah pahaman. Kak Furuki berpikir bahwa aku akan ikut dengan Ayah kalau Ayah dan Ibu bercerai, tapi nyatanya tidak." ujar Sakura pelan. "Kurasa Kak Furuki kecewa padaku."

"Dan karena dia kecewa, dia marah padaku yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya lagi, yang tidak pernah meneleponnya lagi. Karena itu, dia membenciku."

"Tapi… tidak seharusnya begitu 'kan? Kasihan Sakura-chan." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Haha… aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagian, itu memang salahku sendiri." kata Sakura.

_TOK… TOK… TOK…_

Mereka semua terkejut dengan ketukan pintu kamar Hinata—suasana yang tadinya sunyi sepi nan hening, berubah seketika karena ketukan pintu tersebut.

"Ini saya, Nona Hinata." ujar salah seorang pelayan wanita Hinata dari luar.

"Ah, Hona-san. Masuk." Hinata mempersilahkan pelayan yang bernama Hona itu untuk masuk.

"Permisi…" ujar Hona sopan dan membuka pintunya. "Tuan Hiashi menyuruh saya untuk memanggil Nona Hinata dan teman-teman Nona untuk makan siang bersama Tuan di ruang makan. Saya sudah memasak bento, dan yakiniku kesukaan Nona dan Neji-san." ujar Hona lagi.

"Ah, baiklah Hona-san. Tunggu sebentar, biar aku dan teman-teman untuk bersiap dahulu." kata Hinata.

Hona menatap mereka bingung, "Bersiap untuk apa? Bukankah kalian memang sudah cantik?"

"Bukan itu, Hona-san." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Ya sudah, baiklah. Saya tunggu di luar."

Hinata mengangguk. "Permisi, Nona."

**X X X **

"Wahhh… makanannya terlihat lezat, ya." Tenten berteriak kagum melihat makanan yang telah tersaji di meja makan yang besar itu.

Ino menyikut Tenten. "Ten, jangan norak gitu, dong. Malu tahu." omel Ino.

"Ah, iya. Maaf."

"Silahkan kalian menikmati makan siang kalian. Kalian boleh mencicipi semua makanan yang telah Hona persiapkan." ujar Ayah Hinata—Hiashi.

"Iya, Oom." ujar Sakura, Ino, Temari, dan Tenten bersamaan.

Mereka pun mulai mengambil makanan yang mereka inginkan, "Itadakimasuuu…" teriak mereka serempak. Hiashi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah teman-teman putrinya itu.

"Ayah… mana Kak Neji?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ah… iya. Hona… Neji mana?" tanya Hiashi kepada Hona yang sedang membereskan hidangan penutup.

"Ah… saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Tadi saya memanggilnya, tapi tidak dijawab, dan pintunya pun dikunci." ujar Hona dari dapur.

"Oh. Biar saya yang ke kamar Neji." ujar Hiashi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh menuju kamar Neji.

"Hei, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, Neji itu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmmm, siapa ya???" tanya Hinata balik ke dirinya sendiri.

"Tadi kamu memanggilnya 'Kakak'." ujar Tenten.

"Hmmm, Kak Neji itu saudaraku. Seperti yang tadi aku bilang padamu, Tenten. Dia berasal dari Suna dan dia suka pergi seminggu sekali ke Konoha. Sampai akhirnya hari ini dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Konoha denganku." cerita Hinata.

"Oh ya??? Cakep nggak?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba roh ngecenginnya bangkit lagi.

"Ino…" semuanya melotot kearah Ino.

"Hehe… maaf." ujar Ino nyengir.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa dia pergi ke Konoha seminggu sekali?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Haha… untuk les di Terara. Sebentar lagi dia masuk universitas, dan dia ingin masuk ke universitas Kono-hana. Kalian tahu 'kan kalau les di Terara, kita pasti akan lolos masuk ke universitas atau sekolah yang kita inginkan??? Itu sebabnya dia pergi ke Konoha seminggu sekali."

"Oooohhh…"

"Nona Hinata, permisi ini hidangan penutupnya." ujar Hona.

"Ah, _peach pie_, aku suka sekali _peach pie. _Jadi mengingatkan aku saat aku masih kecil." ujar Sakura menerawang. Pikirannya terbang jauh ke memori di masa lalu.

_FLASHBACK _

_Sakura kecil berlari-lari di halaman rumahnya yang luas dan yang ditanami banyak tanaman buah-buahan. _

"_Kakak! Kak Furuki!" teriak Sakura sambil terus berlari kerah seorang laki-laki kecil yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan._

"_Eh? Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya laki-laki tersebut memberhentikan aktivitasnya bermain mobil-mobilan dan menatap Sakura._

"_Tebak! Siang ini ada berita bagus!" teriak Sakura dengan suara imutnya sambil bertepuk tangan._

"_Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu penasaran._

"_Hari ini… Ayah… membuatkan kita… peach pie… untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kak Takumi." ujar Sakura senang._

_Sakura dan Kakaknya—Furuki, memang paling suka dengan peach pie buatan Ayah mereka._

"_Masa??? Apakah sekarang peach pie-nya sudah jadi???" tanya anak itu bersemangat._

"_Tentu saja. Karena itu, Sakura menemui Kak Furuki kesini. Untuk memberitahu Kakak bahwa peach pie kesukaan kita itu sudah jadi. Masih hangat lhoo…" ujar Sakura._

"_Kalau begitu… ayo kita ke ruang makan!" ajak anak itu senang sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura yang kecil itu._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'_Hmm… dulu aku dan Kak Furuki itu dekat sekali, ya.' _pikir Sakura. _'Ini semua gara-gara Mama!' _geram Sakura marah.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

Suara merdu Ino membangunkan Sakura dari pikirannya.

'_Ya. Ini semua salah Mama!' _

**X X X**

**TBC!**

**Jiah… akhirnya update juga! **

**Setelah sekian lamanya tidak mendapatkan ide untuk meneruskan fic ini, akhirnya tiba-tiba dapet ide mendadak waktu di sekolah. Alhasil, pulang sekolah langsung ngetik, deh.**

**Oya, di fanfic ini, Sakura dan Kakaknya memanggil Papanya dengan sebutan Ayah, tapi untuk Mamanya mereka panggil Mama.**

**Rasanya… Sakura terlalu kejam, deh. Furuki juga! *ditampol Furu***

**Hemmm… hemmm… sebenarnya, apa sih yang terjadi dengan Sakura dan keluarganya???**

**JENGG… JENGGGG… JENGGG…**

"**Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!" *ditabok***

**Baiklah… chappie 4 nanti judulnya 'The Secret 2'**

**side story juga… **

**dan akan *mungkin* akan dipenuhi dengan FLASHBACK.**

**Karena chappie 4-nya nanti adalah side story, maka dengan itu saia nyatakan bahwa setelah chappie 4 di update, fic ini resmi HIATUS! (kecuali emang lagi ad aide dan lagi ada mood untuk ngetik-nya)**

**Oya, dan mulai chappie depan, semua OC mulai nampang!**

**Jadi, kalau yang keterima jadi OC, mulai chappie depan bacalah fic ini, okey??? Karena kalian akan mulai nampang di chappie depan.**

**Yasud! Mau nggak mau tetep REVIEW! *ditabok***


End file.
